Hot sensation & Flight to my life
by Haruko-sensei
Summary: 1) deathfic, ryota si uccide per amore 2)Stupro... Ryota ritroverà il coraggio di andare avanti solo grazie a Hisashi!


Flight to my life PREMESSA: Dopo aver letto questa fic potreste odiare Mitsui vi ho avvertiti... Il protagonista della storia è Ryotino mio, si basa soprattutto sui suoi pensieri... "Buona" lettura! STORIA: Ogni volta che mi è vicino, provo una sensazione di calore indescrivibile, vorrei che il tempo si fermasse, che mi prema le sue labbra sulle mie... Vorrei che mi facesse suo, non vorrei pensare da maniaco, ma è più forte di me, ogni qualvolta cui lui mi è accanto non riesco a non eccitarmi. Se solo lui sapesse quanto lo amo. Quanto mi sono pentito di averlo odiato e mandato in ospedale... se solo lo potesse immaginare. Ma lui neppure se ne rende conto, solo poche settimane fa, andavo dietro ad Ayako come un cagnolino in cerca di coccole. Si, l'ho amata, ma non si può certo paragonare a quello che provo per te Hisashi Mitsui. Tutte le volte provochi in me la stessa reazione, arrossisco come un cretino e mi sciolgo ad ogni tuo sguardo, sembro scemo lo so, ma è così... non posso farci nulla... mi succede e stop. Non manco certo di chiedermi il perchè di tutto questo, mi chiedo perchè mi sono innamorato di te, fino ad oggi pensavo di essere eterosessuale, ma adesso... quello che ho scoperto mi ha sconvolto la vita... la notte riesco a dormire solo poche ore, diciamo 4 ore, la metà di quelle che consumavo di solito dormendo tempo prima. Questo mi succede solo perchè mi tormenta quella vocina nella mia testa, a confessargli quello che provo per lui, ma so che non ci riuscirei mai... in amore non sono di certo lo spaccone che faccio credere di essere... Ho perfino incominciato a sbavare la notte, sognando il tuo corpo, ben proporzionato, sognare il tuo sorriso, così luminoso, i tuoi occhi, così espressivi, il tuo carattere così... così... duro con me. Non mi hai ancora perdonato per averti rubato il posto di successore del capitano? Non ne ho colpa io, dovresti saperlo... Probabilmente saresti stato tu solo se non ti fossi fatto male... e di questo mi dispiace, non volevo prenderti il posto, il fatto è che siamo entrambi guardie... non potevo certo saperlo che anche tu giocavi a basket... oh, se solo riuscissi ad avvicinarti a me, anche solo per amico... perchè la vita è così ingiusta con me? È tardi, sono le 8.00, ma da una mattina a questa parte non m'importa più di arrivare presto o tardi a scuola... tanto anche lui ritarda sempre... Durante la lezione non riesco che a pensare al suo viso, il suo comportamento è cambiato con gli altri, ma non con me... mi tratta come fossi un cane, anche peggio... dopotutto anch'io sono una persona come lui, dovrebbe rispettarmi, e anch'io dovrei darmi una mossa per farglielo capire, ma come fare se come lo guardo negli occhi mi perdo nelle miriadi di sensazioni che provo? Non riuscirei di certo nemmeno a dire 'A' trovandomelo di fronte, ormai è da quel giorno della rissa che non ci rivolgiamo parola, e mi fa male... è così che ho scoperto di amarlo, è così terribile sentirlo così vicino ma nello stesso tempo distante dalla mia vita... AMORE MIO PERCHÈ NON CAPISCI? Gli altri di sicuro si sono accorti che non vado più dietro ad Aya-chan, ormai è solo un'amica, che magari potrebbe aiutarmi, potrei dirglielo, ma non ora, è stato fin troppo difficile raccontare tutto ad Hanamichi, il mio migliore amico e riprendermi da quello che ho scoperto, se provassi a dirlo a lei, sentirei meno male a piantarmi un coltello nello stomaco... sì, potrei provarci, infondo cos'ho da perdere? Non m'impegno nemmeno più molto nel basket, anche se gioco bene come sempre, non ho la minima voglia, certo mi piace ancora, ma ho altri pensieri per la testa, UN pensiero, e quel pensiero sei tu... tu che mi fai provare sensazioni uniche... è strano, ma riesco a sentire il tuo odore, mi sto incamminando in palestra, gli allenamenti stanno per cominciare, riesco a sentire il tuo aroma aspro e piacevole nell'aria... lo sento spesso sì, ma nei miei pensieri... pare che sia proprio tu... o forse è di nuovo l'immaginazione che mi gioca brutti scherzi? Non sarebbe la prima volta che succede, ma appena mi volto mi trovo i tuoi occhi nei miei... appena i miei occhi si posano, incantati, tu cambi espressione, da spensierato a incazzato... -SMETTILA DI GUARDARMI TAPPO! MI DISGUSTI! E TOGLITI DAI PIEDI!- con una spinta mi manda a sbattere contro la parete del corridoio... perchè non riesce a trattarmi civilmente? Sento le lacrime risalire, non voglio essere debole, a stento riesco a ricacciarle dentro e a fermarmi a pensare... ne sarebbe davvero valsa la pena di confessargli i miei sentimenti? Ma se non provo non saprò mai se mi vuole o no, magari riesco a sconvolgerlo, e fargli capire che c'è qualcuno che lo ama veramente... MA Sì! Sono sicuro che potrà funzionare, dopotutto, o prima o dopo, che differenza c'è? Mi cambio, mi dirigo in palestra e lo vedo, sta eseguendo un tiro da 3... che bravo il mio Hisashi... come sempre dal tronde! Anche se non si fosse mai fatto male, io non avrei mai potuto competere con la sua bravura, il suo talento, è vero o no che è l'anima ardente? Chissà se sarà ardente anche in uqei momenti? ECCO! Lo sapevo, ho ripreso a fantasticare come un maniaco depravato voglioso solo di sesso! Pronto a tutto per essere sbattuto in quattr'e quattr'otto! Mi faccio schifo, ma da una parte sento di avrne bisogno, sento che non resisterò a lungo... aspetto impaziente la fine degli allenamenti per parlargli, e se sono fortunato magari stasera potremo... CALMA RYOTA! Non cantare vittoria, non sai nemmeno cosa potrebbe dirti, magari vorrà tempo per pensare a far chiarezza coi suoi sentimenti! Di sicuro è così... Devo essere paziente, duranante gli allenamenti sono concentrato... voglio fargli vedere che non sono una schiappa come mi ha sempre ripetuto... Il capitano ci chiama, fine degli allenamenti, saluto Hanamichi che dovrà rimanere per i soliti fondamentali, gli dico ciò che ho intenzione di fare, mi da una botta sulla spalla per dirmi che alla fine mi sono deciso, per darmi la buona fortuna... è raggiante, lo saluto, mi faccio la doccia e mi cambio... come al solito, mentre facevo la doccia la mente tornava ai soliti pensieri osceni. OH, CRISTO! Dovevo guardare altrove, sennò se ne sarebbero accorti tutti! Dopo la doccia mi diressi fuori, Mitsui davanti a me cammina verso casa... lo chiamo? Che faccio? E se mi respinge? -Mitsui?- la voce mi trema... -CHE VUOI?- il tono freddo come al solito... -Devo dirti una cosa... ascoltami fino alla fine...- -NON TEMPO DA PERDERE! MUOVITI TAPPO!- quando mi chiama Tappo mi si gela il cuore... so di essere piccolo, ma è difficile soppartarlo, poi detto dalla persona che amo di più. Silenzio di tomba, non parlo, non riesco... -ALLORA?- È ancora più duro del solito... -Io... vedi... ecco... Mitsui, non so come possa essere successo ma ti amo... Da quando sei entrato in squadra e non mi hai mai rivolto parola, mi sono sentito triste... Ho capito di amarti... so che sei l'unico che potrei amare... e quindi... ora non so come comportarmi... io...- -HO CAPITO... SEI SOLO UNA FROCETTA! MI FAI SCHIFO MIYAGI! MA CREDEVI FORSE CHE IO TI AVREI DETTO "ANCH'IO TI AMO"? SEI FUORI, MI FAI SENSO, PIù DI PRIMA, PRIMA ERA SOLO ODIO, MA ORA MI FAI VERAMENTE SCHIFO, STAMMI LONTANO, NON MI CERCARE NON MI GUARDARE, MI SA CHE DOVRO PARARMI DA OGGI, SE VOGLIO CHE NON MI SALTI ADDOSSO CON L'INTENTO DI VIOLENTARMI! TSK! IO ME NE VADO! FROCETTA DEL CAZZO! AH, UN'ALTRA COSA... FOTTITI! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!- Lo vedo allontanarsi, quelle parole mi hanno fatto veramente male, sono convinto più di prima di voler provare "la terapia del coltello nel mio stomaco" almeno così non soffrirei più, senza accorgermene, sono a terra, e sto piangendo lacrime amare, mi ha scaricato, in malo modo... tutte le ragazze me lo hanno detto gentilmente, ma lui non ha il minimo tatto... poteva almeno... essere gentile, ho capito di non significare niente, e questo non solo per lui, non conto niente in tutto! Mi dirigo verso casa, la mano tremante, non riesco a infilare la chiave nella toppa... ecco... vado in cucina, prendo un coltello, ripenso alle sue parole, fin troppo crudele è stato, mi avrà sulla coscenza, è questo che voglio, spero mi rimpianga! "Addio Hanamichi, Ayako, Rukawa, Kogure, Akagi, ma sopratutto a te! BASTARDO! Hisashi Mitsui!" lentamente, poggio la punta del coltello sullo stomaco, è lì, appoggiato, manca solo l'ultima spinta per morire... mi balena nella mente il tuo sorriso di quando giochi a basket, le lacrime scorrono più di prima, e alla fine affondò il coltello nella mia carne, il sangue fluisce, perdo l'equilibrio e cado a terra con un tonfo sordo, i miei occhi si chiudono ,dalle labbra tagliate e sanguinanti per la caduta, la morte stava per accogliermi... dalla mia bocca esce l'ultimo sussurro... -Ti amo Bastardo...- FINE Ryotino: EH! GRAZIE! . (Sguardo omicida) Ayakuccia: Ah! M..Ma! Mitchy: IO E RYOTA CI AMIAMO NON POSSO CREDERE DI AVERGLI DETTO QUELLE COSE! .# Ayakuccia: Ma daaaaaaaai! Mi sono messa a piangere pure io! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Avevo pensato a una lemon, ma se fate così... Mitchy&Ryo: LEMON? SCUUUUUUUUUSHAAAAAA! Ayakuccia: Così va bene! Alla prossima! Hot sensation PREMESSA: Questa fanfiction è una LEMON tra la mia coppietta preferita ovvero RYOTA & MITSUI!! YEAH! STORIA: Era appena finito l'allenamento, e Mitsui era concentrato nei suoi pensieri, che di per sè erano complicati.... Amava Ryota, l'aveva capito, perchè ogni volta che lo vedeva fare l'idiota con Ayako gli rodeva da morire... IMPOSSIBILE! Lo odiava a morte... ma... non c'è odio senza amore... quindi aveva capito di amare quel piccoletto alla follia... amava tutto di lui, ma soprattutto il suo carattere amichevole e gentile, era uno che sotterrava il passato in poco tempo, infatti è stato Ryota a porgergli la mano un giorno, per fare pace e costruire una nuova amicizia, aveva accettato, la faccia seccata, il suo solito cipiglio, ma infondo sapeva che non avrebbe mai rimpianto quell'amicizia. 'Amicizia' già, ora si era trasformata in amore, vero amore, lo amava tantissimo, era tutto per lui, primo pensiero appena sveglio e l'ultimo prima di addormentarsi. Si era seduto sull'altalena del parchetto, senza sapere che quella era la stessa altalena dove Ryota aveva pianto, raccontando ad Hanamichi il suo amore per Ayako... si aveva pianto... Se l'avesse saputo si sarebbe incupito di più, sapendo che aveva pianto per AYako, le voleva bene, ma sapere che il suo Ryota amava Ayakuccia, essa era la sua rivale... ma comunque, non aveva capito del perchè Ryota si ostinasse tanto se poi la fine era la stessa, veniva scaricato... Ryota, stava camminando per un vicolo buio, una scorciatoia per arrivare a casa a sua, e talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri, non pensò minimante a proteggersi, aveva la guardia completamente abbassata. Mentre camminava, ad un tratto si senti afferrare per la vita, quelle mani che lo colpirono sulle labbra, che cominciarono a perdere sangue... avrebbe dovuto stare attento... Mentre cercava di liberarsi, il braccio dell'uomo lo colpì nuovamente, e ancora... lo vide, quell'uomo era ubriaco... poteva sentira la puzza dell'alcool uscire dalla sua bocca che gli alitava in faccia... (MA KE SKIFO! NdRyo Ma aspetta un attimo! NdAyakuccia) inaspettatamente, vide il viso dell'aggressore avvicinarsi al suo, e con la lingua gli pulì il sangue dalla faccia... -Che schifo! Mollami!- l'uomo non lo ascoltava, mentre il ragazzino si dimenava, l'altro si stufò e gli tirò un pugno nello stomaco in modo che non potè più reagire... poi d'un tratto lo sbattè al muro, si appropriò delle sue labbra con violenza, e insinuò la sua lingua divorando quella di Ryota, non poteva reagire in alcun modo, le braccia bloccate dalle mani dello 'schifoso' e le gambe immobili anch'esse. Dopo alcuni secondi passati a pensare ad Ayako, Ryota scoppiò in un pianto irrefrenabile... l'uomo se ne sbatteva altamente e piano piano cominciava a sbottonargli la giaccia, e togliergli la maglia, cominciò a far vagare le mani tra i capezzoli induriti dal freddo del ragazzo, e poi ne circondò uno con la bocca, succhiandone l'aspro sapore... Dopo quei gesti, gli strappò nettamente i pantaloni e i boxer e cominciò a succhiargli anche il membro eretto... che dopo pochi secondi espulse tutto quello che c'era all'interno. Mitsui intanto meditava se prendere la scorciatoia o no... però, aveva fame e quindi scelse la scorciatoia, camminando per quel buio sentiero, ad un tratto sentì un grido... ma non era un grido comune, era quello di Ryota, corse verso il suono appena sentito e rimase shokkato alla vista del ragazzino completamente nudo, sotto al corpo di un teppista della strada... l'avrebbe ammazzato di botte, lo stava violentando! Non gli importava se sarebbe morto (Mitsui) nel tantivo di salvarlo, lo amava, si lanciò contro il bastardo e cominciò a menarlo... solo quando lo ebbe ridotto così male che nemmeno sua madre l'avrebbe riconosciuto, accorse il piccolo playmaker... era frastrnato, impaurito, tremante, sporco di sangue e lo sperma di quello stronzo! -Ryo-chan stai bene?- che domanda stupida... gli aveva preso le braccia ma dallo stato di trance in cui era Ryota, non l'aveva ricornosciuto... -LASCIAMI IN PACE! BASTA NON VOGLIO! NON FARLO DI NUOVO!- Gridò tra le lacrime... A Mitsui mancò un battito... -RYOTA CALMATI SONO IO! SONO MITSUI!- -M...Mitchan?- -Si sono io, quel bastardo non ti farà più del male, promesso!- cercava di rassicurarlo come meglio poteva, Ryota era disperato... -Vuoi che ti porti a casa?- -N..non voglio andare a casa!- -Allora ti porto a casa mia! ^_^- -Grazie.. ^_^- un sorriso debole... ma sincero... Mitsui lo aiuto a vestirsi, o almeno con ciò che gli restava, gli presto i pantaloncini che usava durante gli allenamenti e lo portava a casa sua tenendolo in braccio, probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a camminare evitando il dolore. Appena arrivarono a casa, Mitsui lo mise sul letto che apparteneva tempo fa a suo fratello e gli disse dolcemente... -Ti porto dei miei vestiti, anche se ti staranno un po' grandi, e poi perchè non ti vai a fare una doccia?- -Si... ok...- Mitsui andò in camera sua per cercargli dei vestiti, mentre il piccolo playmaker si diresse in bagno... colpì con un pugno lo specchio che mandò in frantumi, Mitsui corse subito a vedere cosa stava combinando Ryota, lo trovò in bagno con un pezzo dello specchio in mano, era chiaro che voleva suicidarsi! Tra le lacrime stava portando lentamente il vetro sul suo petto... -RYOTA NON FARLO TI PREGO!- -Io... non voglio più vivere, la mia vita non conta più!- -MA CERTO! CONTA ECCOME! RYOTA NON SPRECARTI COSì!- ormai gridava con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo... -Io... mi sento uno schifo, mi faccio schifo, non posso vivere con la vergogna di essere violentato!- -Ryota, piano piano ti dimenticherai tutto! Non... ucciderti!- -Va bene... se lo vuoi tu...- -Adesso fatti una doccia!- -Non ci... riesco da solo... aiutami per favore!-...arrossì vistosamente, ma Mitsui non fu da meno... -Io... dovrei cosa?- -Ti prego aiutami, non ci riesco, non ne ho la forza...- -Va... va bene!- Mitsui deglutì a fatica e cominciò a spogliare il ragazzo, aprì l'acqua calda ela spruzzo su tutto il corpo di Miyagi, che si rilassò, erano entrambi rossi in viso, soprattutto quando Mitsui cominciò a pulirlo, lo toccava, e mentre lo faceva, Mitsui sentì che i suoi pantaloni stavano diventando troppo stretti... (Ma chissà perchè? NdAyakuccia) Fortunatamente a lavarsi lì, ci pensò da solo, altrimenti sarebbero morti entrambi dalla vergogna. Dopo la doccia, Mitsui diede il cambio a Ryota e poco dopo si misero a parlare un po'... parlarono di Ayako, del basket, di Hanamichi, dei campionati, e ad ogni frase Hisashi stava attento a dire qualcosa che potesse ricordargli il fatto di prima, aveva sofferto fin troppo... -Allora? Ho sentito dire da Akagi che il prossimo anno sarai tu il capitano!- -Lo so Mitchy, però non credo che... sarò all'altezza...- -Ma dai! Figurati! Ora devi cercare di non pensare a quel bastardo di prima e... OPS! "Ma la bocca non riesco mai a tenerla chiusa?!"- Miyagi aveva cominciato a tremare... -Con un pianto disperato si aggrappò alle braccia di Mitsui, la faccia immersa nel petto dell'altro, innumerevoli lacrime gli bagnavano la maglia, la mano di Mitsui, accarezzava la testa del piccoletto... voleva proteggerlo, voleva alleviargli il dolore... -Mitchy, perchè a me?- -Non lo so Ryo-chan! So solo che lo ammazzo appena lo riincontro!- -Mitchy?- -Si? Chiamami Hisashi!- -Icchan!- Arrossì... non pensava che... -Tu...mi vuoi bene?- adesso si che erano dolori... non sapeva che dire... -Si... io... Ryota ti voglio più che bene, io TI AMO RYO-CHAN!- -Io... non so cosa... non....- il piccoletto era sconvolto, però, sentiva che qualcosa stava crescendo dentro di lui... -HICCHAN! TI AMO ANCH'IO! GRAIE PER TUTTO!- stavolta le lacrime che tornarono a bagnargli il viso erano per la felicità... -Hicchan... puoi baciarmi?- -Ma... Ryota? Sicuro?- -Si!- Mitsui avvicinò le labbra a Ryota, che lo aspettava a labbra socchiuse, pronto a provare quella passione unica, avvertì un leggera pressione e sentì le labbra dell'altro che erano morbidissime, la lingua... era stata accolta con la stessa passione, i corpi dei due ragazzi si erano lasciati cadere sul letto, ora erano distesi uno sopra all'altro, poi, quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, si sorrisero e Mitsui sfilò la maglietta a Ryota, che appena tolta la prima barriera si stese sul letto a braccia aperte, così che Mitsui potesse avere libero accesso. La lingua di Mitchy, cominciò a leccare il capezzolo sinistro, che era indurito, poi iniziò a succhiarlo con passione... un gemito arrivò all'orecchio di Mitsui, sapeva che Ryota stava godendo... poi, prese a tracciargli una striscia infuocata di baci, dallo sterno fino al ventre... cominciò a sbottnargli i pantaloni, e lentamente gli sfilò anche quelli... vide il membro eretto del compagno, si chiese se l'avesse soffocato... ma senza domandarsi altro, gli fece scivolare via i boxer e prese a massaggiarlo, leccarlo e succhiarlo, così che Ryota, eccitato come non mai, affondo le mani nei capelli di Mitsui, in balia della passione più totale... non ce la faceva più, era limite, così ad un tratto espulse il suo orgasmo... Mistui lo gustò con piacere, tornarono a baciarsi e Miyagi potè sentire il sapore della sua sostanza... Ad un tratto, Mitsui gli prese il viso tra le mani, lo guardò attentamente e gli chiese... -Ryo-chan... sei pronto per...- -SI! LO VOGLIO ICCHAN! VOGLIO CHE TU ENTRI IN ME! TI PREGO!- -^_^ Spogliami Ryo-chan- il ragazzo più piccolo ci mise poco a spogliarlo, e così, Mitsui lo abbracciò... sussurrandogli dolci parole nell'orecchio...  
  
-Senti, Ryota, ti ricordi prima?- -S...si...- -Farà male come in quel momento, ma... con me ti rilasserai vero? Io non posso sentirti soffrire... me lo prometti?- -Credo...- -Ma cosa hai sentito?- -Ho sentito che mi si strappava tutto quanto, ho sentito un dolore lacinante!- -Tranquillo, ci sono io ora...- lentamente, gli allargò le natiche e lo stava penetrando, vide le lacrime che risalivano agli occhi di Ryota, e Hisashi che gli ripeteva di rilassarsi... una spinta improvvisa, di nuovo il dolore provato poco fa.... URLAVA, PIANGEVA, ANSIMAVA, e poco dopo, tutto lasciò il posto al piacere e l'eccitazione... così che ricaddero uno sopra all'altro, Ryota non era mai stato così bene, il cuore che gli batteva molto forte... Mitsui, gli accarezzava i capelli, imperlati di sudore, era stanco, l'aveva provato due volte quel servizio, era chiaro che fosse allo stremo... chiuse gli occhi e disse... -Icchan? Sono un po' stanco...- -Lo so.....- gli baciò la fronte, era accaldato ma soddisfatto... -Sai dire solo questo? Comunque, sono stato bene, io ti amo davvero!- disse queste parole con assoluta serietà... Mitsui rispose con un bacio veloce sulla bocca... e si staccò, adesso era un centimetro di distanza e a fior di labbra gli sussurrò... -Anch'io non sai quanto... sei un ragazzo meraviglioso Ryo-chan... adesso, cerca di dormire, altrimenti domani lo senti il Gori! Ci prende a mazzate tutti e due! ^_^- -S...si...- lentamente chiuse gli occhi, passarono pochi minuti prima che sprofondò nel sonno, pieno della notte appena trascorsa, esso, (il sonno) ricco di sensazioni uniche, e di sentimento da un solo nome: AMORE. Mitsui, lo cullava tra le sue braccia sussurandogli parole dolci, finalmente aveva trovato il ragazzo giusto, ed era riuscito a conquistarlo... in un certo senso doveva ringraziare il bastardo... o no? Ripensando alla notte appena trascorsa, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del piccolo playmaker addormentato sotto di lui. FINE!! Vi è piaciuta? Ci ho messo tutta me per farla! Eh beh! Comunque, Ryo-chan sono stata tanto cattiva con te scusha! 


End file.
